There and Back Again - Defiled
by Samwaldorf
Summary: Este fanfict surge de la negación en general de que Azog haya muerto y no consiga su happy ending. Inspirado en "There and Back Again" de SrtaWalker, a mí me gustaría tomar su estructura y sus inspiraciones musicales para construir una historia paralela, en la que resucitar a Azog y darte también esa segunda oportunidad. /s/10926518/1/There-and-Back-Again


**There And Back Again Defiled**

Este es un fanfict que surge de la negación en general de que Azog haya muerto y no consiga su happy ending, y en concreto como respuesta al fanfict de mi amiga Srtawalker "There and Back Again". s/10926518/1/There-and-Back-Again

Ella resucita a Thorin y family para darle otra oportunidad de perseguir su amor. A mí me gustaría tomar su estructura y sus inspiraciones musicales para construir una historia paralela, en la que resucitar a Azog y darte también esa segunda oportunidad.

Espero poder transmitiros la adorabilidad que Azog puede llegar a tener, muchas gracias por leer.

**Chapter 1: The light behind your eyes**

Sometimes we must grow stronger and

You can't be stronger in the dark

When I'm here, no longer

You must be stronger and

If I could be with you tonight

I would sing you to sleep

Never let them take the light behind your eyes

I failed and lost this fight

Never fade in the dark

Just remember you will always burn as bright

Azog sabía que era el final. Había luchado demasiado, su cuerpo empezaba a no responderle. Sólo había una forma de acabar con Escudo de Roble. Azog iba a morir y lo sabía, pero no sin antes llevarse consigo al último descendiente de la despreciable estirpe que había matado a casi toda su familia. Azog movió su brazo afilado, sabiendo que la resistencia de Thorin podía perdurar más allá de su fuerza, impidiendo cualquier oportunidad de matarlo. Había visto su final en su cabeza, pero embistió una vez más con su brazo de acero contra el pecho del Rey bajo la montaña, expirando su último aliento.

Y Orcrist se quebró en mil pedazos.

La hoja de El Profanador se hundió en la carne del enano, tan profundo que traspasó el hielo sobre el que yacían, filtrando al agua su sangre y cubriendo todo de rojo. La mueca de asombro de Thorin solo podía compararse al asombro del propio orco, incapaz de creer vencido a su eterno rival. Mientras los labios del enano se abrían en busca de aire por última vez, los labios de Azog curvaban una pálida sonrisa, mientras acercaba la cara para ver extinguirse la última luz en los antaño brillantes ojos del monarca.

Un golpe en el costado lo inquietó. Girando con torpeza su cuerpo vio al hobbit entrometido que intentaba derribarlo.

"Oh, lástima, pequeña sabandija. No gastes más fuerzas, tu querido "amigo" ya no necesitará más socorro".

Las copiosas lágrimas en los ojos de Bilbo le impedían discernir la posición del orco, errando su siguiente empujón, y cayendo de bruces a sus pies.

Azog levantó al mediano con el brazo derecho y le acercó su cuchilla izquierda al cuello, salpicándolo con la sangre aún caliente del rey. La rabia de toda la guerra le urgía matarlo y acabar por fin con aquella pesadilla, desatada por la codicia de razas malditas. Razas orgullosas que se autoproclamaban descendientes de los dioses.

Pero Bilbo alzó la cabeza, y sus ojos entreabiertos e inundados en sal se clavaron en los gélidos ojos del orco. Y Azog lo supo, en aquella mirada inocente se reflejaba todo su dolor. Aquella criatura no era orgullosa, no codiciaba, no pertenecía al fuego de las fraguas ni debía haber estado en esta batalla. Los ojos del hobbit miraban sinceros, y transmitían el miedo y la incomprensión de su propio captor.

"Por favor, déjame ir. Necesita mi ayuda, por favor…" Los balbuceos apagados de Bilbo funcionaron como un resorte en la mente de Azog que, sin poder explicárselo, liberó su presa dejándolo caer. Bilbo se arrastró hasta el cuerpo yaciente de su amigo, tocando su fría piel, reconociendo la muerte en sus ojos, y juntando su rostro en un primer y último beso.

Unos graznidos atrajeron la mirada del orco, que señalando al cielo constató cómo el último ejército se sumaba a la batalla: "Las águilas, las águilas, las águilas están aquí. Thorin, ¿de qué te sirven ya?"

Bilbo no soportó aquella frase, y ardiendo en ira arremetió una última vez contra el orco pálido. Azog se sorprendió de aquella energía, que apenas causaba impacto en su pecho pero que seguía demandando una victoria. Sin saber por qué, él lo alzó en un abrazo mientras el hobbit lo seguía golpeando. Aunque no sentía aquellos golpes físicamente, Azog recibía cada uno más hiriente que ningún corte anterior. Cuando los brazos exhaustos del mediano cesaron en su esfuerzo, Azog cayó de rodillas, separando el pequeño cuerpo inerte y comprobando que estaba perdiendo el conocimiento.

Entonces sus cuarteados labios pronunciaron aquella palabra por primera vez:

'¿Bilbo?'

Pero Bilbo no contestó, había caído en un oscuro sueño.

/

Lo primero que notó Bilbo fue un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, un agudo pinchazo, que lo perforaba por todo el cuerpo. Después fueron las voces. Voces sin sentido, que decían cosas que no entendía. Notó como alguien lo tocaba. Notó como movían su brazo, o su pierna, no sabía muy bien qué. Notó más dolor, esta vez por todo su cuerpo, y después, sin saber por qué, abrió los ojos. No conseguía enfocar nada, no había nada que le resultase familiar, todo le daba vueltas, provocándole nauseas. Quiso volver a cerrar los ojos, pero estos no le respondían. Quería que el agudo pinchazo de la cabeza parase, que las voces se apagasen, que todo se quedase quieto.

'¿Bilbo?'

Bilbo conocía esa voz. Bilbo había oído esa voz en numerosas ocasiones a lo largo de los últimos meses. Bilbo sabía que esa voz le llamaba. Intentó buscar al dueño de la voz, pero solo veía figuras borrosas.

'Bilbo.'

Azul. Lo primero que vio Bilbo fue el color azul. Un azul tan puro que era casi difícil de apartar la mirada. Bilbo se fijo que el azul no era solo azul, sino que era algo más. Poco a poco lo que había alrededor del azul se fue haciendo más visible hasta que Bilbo pudo ver una cara magullada, con heridas frescas pero limpias, llena de preocupación. Bilbo conocía esa cara pero no era la cara de la voz que él había escuchado.

'¿Dónde está Thorin?' Quiso decir, pero no pudo más que abrir los labios. Aún así Azog se dio por aludido, cogiendo la mano del mediano entre las suyas y llamándolo de nuevo.

/

'Ha recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, tiene una gran contusión. Seguramente nunca se despierte.' Las palabras del chamán orco se repetían una y otra vez en la mente de Azog. Azog sabía de la delicadeza de los hobbits, de lo fácilmente que se lastimaban. Pero necesitaba volver a ver esos ojos ámbar abrirse. Necesitaba comprender qué era lo que le había pasado en la Colina del Cuervo.

"Pero Bilbo es más fuerte de lo que aparenta," se dijo a sí mismo.

Bilbo, pareció desperezarse ligeramente pero luego se había vuelto a dormir. Azog dejó su lado, pues el deber lo llamaba.

El chamán le había dicho que debería descansar. Había recibido múltiples heridas en la batalla, algunas de ellas muy dolorosas y algunas profundas. aquél orco no paraba de insistir en que necesitaba reposo, pero Azog no podía reposar. No podía yacer en un lecho convaleciente, tenía demasiados asuntos que tratar, demasiadas demandas que atender.

Lo primero que hizo una vez que había depositado a Bilbo en las manos del chamán fue buscar a su hijo. Había visto cómo el príncipe elfo lo arrastraba hasta el precipicio, decidido a matarle delante de sus ojos, sabiendo que él no podría hacer nada. Azog vio cómo Bolg caía, y se apresuró en su búsqueda, mas no pudo llegar. Aunque los descendientes menores de Durin ya habían sido eliminados, el nuevo Rey Bajo la Montaña seguía con vida, y con él otro formidable enano enfrentaban a su horda de orcos sin descanso. Con ellos le había parecido vislumbrar también al famoso mediano que se interpusiera entre él y Escudo de Roble tiempo atrás a la salida de las cavernas de los trasgos. No podía explicarse cómo una criatura tan patética había llegado hasta allí, pero tampoco suponía una de sus preocupaciones.

'Yo iré a por Escudo de roble, seguidme.'

'Azog, pero la batalla se está librando allá abajo, deberíamos apoyar a nuestras tropas cuanto antes.' Dijo su segundo al mando.

'Estúpida escoria, la batalla se está librando aquí arriba. Matamos a su rey, terminamos con este sinsentido. Aquí nadie piensa, por algo soy yo el que doy las órdenes.' Azog vociferó la nueva estrategia y reunió a tantos orcos como pudo junto a él. 'Vamos a cortar la cabeza de la serpiente.'

Desde entonces había pasado casi un día, sin embargo Azog todavía no tenía la certeza de si su hijo se contaba entre los vivos. Saliendo de las cuevas donde se hayan refugiados recorrió el campamento donde se encontraban los numerosos heridos, dejados a su suerte hasta que se desangraran o fuesen devorados por los cuervos. Un numeroso grupo de trasgos lo acompañaba peinando la zona durante horas. Poco antes de ponerse el sol, un trasgo pequeño dio un grito de alarma, y corrió hacia Azog, mostrándole lo que ha bía encontrado. Era una esquirla del pecho de Bolg envuelta en sangre seca. Azog reprimió el dolor y las ganas de rebanar la cabeza del trasgo, y ordenó a la comitiva concentrar su búsqueda en las inmediaciones del pequeño hallazgo. El sol se ocultaba y las retiradas de escombros comenzaban a parecer infructuosas, hasta que por fin el orco pálido dió un alarido de alegría. El brazo de su hijo asomaba entre los cadáveres en descomposición, y con esfuerzo consiguió sacar todo su cuerpo. La mayoría de las placas metálicas habían sido arrancadas por lo que numerosas heridas emanaban aún viscosa sangre. Con el cuidado de quien lleva lo más preciado, Azog transportó el cuerpo inconsciente de su hijo de vuelta al campamento, y ordeno que lo curasen y vendasen con las mejores telas que pudiesen encontrar, aferrándose a una última esperanza de salvarlo. Es verdad que nunca había exteriorizado el amor que sentía por él, pero Bolg y Deisy, su huargo alvino, eran las únicas criaturas por cuyas vidas sentía aprecio.

Lo siguiente que hizo una vez que supo la estimación total de las pérdidas fue pedir a su mano derecha que organizara los siguientes días de las tropas, y partió hacia el Sur. Tenía que volver a Dol Guldur y comunicar todo lo ocurrido al Nigromante. El Dragón había sido derrotado, los Enanos y los Elfos habían conquistado la Montaña, y su pueblo caminaba de vuelta a Gundabad. Pero el Nigromante sabría lo que hacer, estaba seguro. Iba a recuperar esa Montaña. No sabía por qué pero la presencia del mediano bajo su poder le hacía caminar más ligero, como si la posibilidad de recuperar la prosperidad estuviese más cerca de lo que esperaba, despertando en él un extraño optimismo.

Continuará…


End file.
